Solo por Placer
by HappyMonster
Summary: Ellos son amantes...no lo hacen por amor...simplemente lo hacen//J&L//Pesimo Summary xD//Mi segundo fic Twilight


**Género: Drama**

**Advertencia: LEMMON!! No explicito, pero Lemmon xD**

**Rated: "M".**

**Aclaraciones: Me retaron y no iba a aceptar, porque soy una gallina, pero me obligaron xD. Es mi segundo fic twilight, asi que no estan bueno... y tambien es mi primer lemmon.  
**

**No soy dueñaa de ninguno de los personajes (ya quisiera U.u)**

**Leah POV.**

Ya estaba harta. No era suficiente la _traición_ de Sam junto con mi prima Emily, puedo suponer que hasta lo soportaba, de alguna manera sabia que eso tenia que suceder. Me enfadan mas las burlas de Jake, como la de _"vas a ser la madrina de la boda"_. Lo que me lleva a otra cosa...

_Jake_

Cuando decidí separarme de Sam, para unirme a su manada, espere por fin terminar mi tortura... _Que ilusa_ apenas comenzaba...

No se como me fui enamorando de ese chico bobo, que siempre criticaba...

Pero el fue creciendo y cambio de ser solo un chico...a ser el _Alpha_...

Todo iba perfecto se puede decir que llegamos a ser _grandes amigos_, pero solo eso, hasta que llego _eso_...

No me podía ir peor en la vida. Primero Sam...Después... ¡Ja! Jacob me cambia por su cosa _mutante_. ¿Acaso nunca podré ser feliz?, ¿No tengo derecho a mi final feliz?...

_Genial_ ¿Porque me pongo en este humor tan _cursi_? Oh...de repente recordé...Estaba borracha y aun con la botella en la mano. Bueno eso explicaba varias cosas... pero no explicaba porque solo tenia puesta un mini - short negro (Que deja muy poco a la imaginación), sin camiseta, solo con el brassier puesto (ya era algo). _Duuh_... ¿A quien le importa?...Los únicos que podrían verme serian los de la manada, y no es que no me hayan visto antes así... o desnuda.

Escuche unos paso aproximarse, no estaba segura de quien era, pero aun así me puso a la defensiva, pero creo mi postura no ayudo junto con el alcohol.

- ¿Olvidando las penas con alcohol? - Oh demonios tenia que ser el...

- ¿Te importa?, ¿Porque no te largas con tu semi-cosa mutante a otro lado? - Le conteste petulante, mientras bebía otro trago de mi cerveza.

- Estas ebria. - Me dijo Jake ¿Preocupado?

- ¡Estupendo! Y el Oscar por su gran poder de presentimiento es para...BLACK. ¡¡Aplaudan señorees!! . - Dije mientras aplaudía con gran sarcasmo. Y el rodaba los ojos.

- Vaya, por lo menos tu humor mejora cuando no estas en tus cabales. -

- Ya enserio Jacobsiitoo, ¿A qué viniste?, ¿La mitad-chupasangre te aburre? - Le dije mientras me acercaba a el peligrosamente, no me importaba que iba a pasar hoy, solo quería olvidar...aunque no creo lograrlo, de esa manera.

- Si te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres...ella aun es una niña. No esta para esas cosas. - Me dijo con semblante frió, ¡JA! Eso me daba la razón.

- Entonces ya que no tienes nada qué hacer ¿Te quedas un ratito? - Lo dije sin pensar, y un poco desorientada que no carburaba bien las oraciones.

- No Leah, nos vamos. Ven te llevare con Sue. -

- No quiero ir, vamos Blaack, aquí tu me puedes cuidar muy bien, ¡¡¡ven no seas idiota!! - Wow, si que estaba ebria, pero no me importaba.

- Leah, estas semidesnuda y ebria, soy hombre, ¿No crees que es una mala combinación? -

- Depende de que estés dispuesto a hacer. -

- No soy como Edward de caballeroso, soy diferente, impulsivo....-

- Al diablo con Edwin, ¿Eres capaz de retar a la imprimación? -

- No se, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. - Dicho esto me tomo de la cintura y me aprisiono enfrente del tronco de un árbol.

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?

- Dime Leah, ¿Estas dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias? - No espero a que respondiera.

Me besaba con fiereza y pasión, casi sentía como se derramaba la sangre de mis labios, mientras yo me dedicaba a rasguñar la piel de su espalda. Después hizo algo que no esperaba de el. Me arranco el brassier, y empezó a lamer mis pechos de una manera tan pasional, que no hubiera creído que lo hacia el...Pero el no solo lamía, mordisqueaba...**besaba**...

Sin querer puse mi mano en su miembro tras la tela...me sorprendió que el estaba tan excitado como yo...

El se hinco delante de mi, mientras me quitaba mis shorts junto con mis patíes **(N/A: No sabia como llamarlos xD)**, y empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a mi entrada que ya se encontraba húmeda, el lo noto y sonrió triunfante. Empezó a darle besos, mientras introducía un dedo. Sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca...mientras me hacia llegar al cielo, con mi primer orgasmo.

- ¿Estas lista Leah? - Me dijo mientras me preparaba para después arrancarle sus boxers con una sola mano, y que el me penetraba con rudeza...

Hasta que recordé algo importante...Era virgen...

Al parecer Jake lo noto, y sobresalto. No tardo en comentarlo.

- ¿E...eras virgen?-

- ¿Que pensabas que era una golfa barata? - ¡Ja!, ¿Como podía creer eso?

- No, claro que no, es solo que tu siempre con tu actitud tan ruda...y esto... no me lo esperaba.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo. - Suspiro frustrado ante mi comentario.

- Pero recuerda que esto es "Solo por placer" -

* * *

Después de esta _primera vez _Jake siempre me visitaba en las noches, cuando sentía que su _pequeña _no lo complacía.....

Yo siempre estaba, estoy, y estaré para el...aunque sea solo por placer... _para el_...

* * *

**Duuuhh! eh aqui mi primer lemmon xD, a fuerza ¬¬. Es tragico que mi segundo fanfic de Twilight sea un lemmon (no tan explicito) pero lemmon xD. Ya que les tengo que confesar que soy algo joven... No dire cuanto! (lol)  
**

**Se aceptan sugerencia, tomatazos (creo que recibiree) lo que sea... Disculpen si hay mala ortografia =/  
**

**Recuerdeeen soy principiante U.u xD,**

**No sean crueless**

**Dejen Reviewws =D**

**By: Liizyy  
**


End file.
